The high school life
by AayniahHardy
Summary: Aj Lee is the new girl in town and It's her first day at Wrestling high. But everything goes wrong when she meets Eve and because a gang member in training. She is gonna need some help if she is gonna last till prom! But what will Aj find on the way? Love maybe?


** The Highschool Life**

**AN: This is a AU story where all of our Favorite Tna and WWE superstars are in Highschool. This story also is partly in Aj's POV. The other part is mostly Aayniah's but it will also come from other characters. **

**Warning: This story has both FemSlash and Slash in it. Also it has cross dressing in some chapters. So don't like, Don't read. **

**Pairing: Edge/OC, Kaniel, Shield Slash(AKA Dean/Seth/Roman), Ryback/OC, Dwayne Johnson/John Cena, Aj Lee/Kaitlyn.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All I own is Kitty and Aayniah. Marcus and Pamela own themselfs.**

**AJ'S POV**

It was my first day of school and everything seemed fine. I got my crazy mother to let me take the bus to school. I had all my stuff. And no one put gum in my hair yet. It was all good. The only thing was I hadn't made any friends yet. You see I had to leave my home town and move away from all my friends because People were bulling me because of the fact I'm a lesbian. My mother, Who was cool with that, believe that it was better for us if we left.

I walked down the hall way to find my locker. My loo555ked down at the slip of paper in my hands. My locker number was "96". I the locker i was passing was "98" so I moved a step to the left and opened the locker. I throw most of my stuff in the locker and turned around. I could believe what was in front of me. I was face to face, more like face to shoulder, with a girl I've never seen before. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore the tightest tank top I've ever seen. He shorts were even tighter.

"Hello." She greeted. She had a small smirk on her face. I didn't have a good feeling about her at all.

"Hi." I said as I tried to walk away from her. I fail, However, She grabed my arm and yanked me back.

"I'm Eve. And you must be new in this two, Cause I've never seen you before." Eve explained. I nodded and Eve's smirked ever more.

"I'm Aj. Yeah I moved here last two days ago." I said, getting creeped. Why was she questioning me. And why was She smirking like that?

"Really? Then why are you wearing our colors?" Eve asked Grabbing my arm and gripping it hard.

"Eve...What are you talking about? S-Stop your hurting me." I whinned. I pulled one of arms free. Eve Gave Me slap. It hurt bad but I had to fight back. I took my Free arm and punched her in the face. Eve hissed and slamed me into the locker. She punched me about four times before something happened.

"You,Eve." Some one yelled. Eve turned around and a fist hit Eve straight in the face. Eve fell on her ass, her hand over her nose. Eve removed her hand from her face and looked at it. Her nose was clearly bloodly and so was her hand. Eve jumped to her feet and backed away.

"Imma get Nicki and Brie and you'll be sorry Aayniah." Eve screamed. She ran down the hallway. I turned to see who have saved me. There before me was four teenaged boys and A teenaged girl. The girl flipped her hair and put a hand on her hip.

"Are you Okay?" The girl asked me. I nodded my head and grabbed my stuff.

"Fine. I'm Aj. Aj Lee." I said. She nodded and patted me on the back.

"Hey there Aj. I'm Aayniah. And that's John. That's Marcus. That's Daniel. And that's Seth." Aayniah said, Pointing to each boy. I looked at each of them one by one.

Aayniah was taller that me. She was Africa American. Her skin was a caramel color. She looked to be about 15 or 14. She wore blue baggie jeans, A pink and black t-shirt, and cute sneakers. She also wore a leather Jacket that was way too big for her. She had long black hair with red and pink highlights. She had black at eyes and a perfect smile.

John was about the same hight as Aayniah. John had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was about 15. He wore jean shorts, and green t-shirt, and black sneakers. John also wore a jacket but his was white and had the letters "DJ" writen in black. John also had a perfect smile.

Seth was one of the shortest of the whole group. He had black and blonde hair. His hair was tied in a pony-tail. He had pretty black eyes. He wore a whit top, A plaid skirt, and black shoes. He had to be 14 at least. He had a neckless that had the letters "RSD". He didn't smile but his eyes welcomed me.

Daniel was about the same hight as Seth. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. His hair was short and was straight down. He,Like Seth, Didn't smile. Daniel looked like he was daydreaming. Daniel wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Also I could see a red ring that had the letter "K" on it. Daniel looked to be 13 or 14

Last was Marcus. Marcus was also Africa American. But the boy was lighter than Aayniah. Marcus had black hair that was as short as John's. Marcus, even though he wasn't dressed as a female, was a bit more _"Girly"_ than Seth. He smiled at me warmly and hugged his books. On his binder I could see writing, The writing said "Marcus + Ryan = LOVE". Marcus wore a black polo shirt, skinny jeans, and Sneakers.

"Thanks you your help. Nice to meet you all." I said, walking away. Aayniah ran up to and walked beside me.

"Aj, Wait. Don't you want Answers?" Aayniah questioned. I stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Aayniah grabbed one of her note books and opened it.

"Why Eve was all up in your face. She doesn't know ya, does she?" Aayniah said, Looking for a page in her book.

"We don't know each other.I just moved to this town. Okay tell me why." I told Aayniah. She found the page she was looking for. She showed it to me.

"You see, You came to this town in the middle of a gang war. As you know this is wrestling highschool. In the both the high school and middle school there are gangs. Last year there was 20. This year, There is only five are left. These five gangs are Kliq Krew, Ace's & 8s, Main event Mafia, Nexus, and P.O.W.E.R. Klip Krew is my gang. And POWER is the gang Eve is a part of. Aj the reason why Eve went after you was you are wearing POWER's colors." Aayniah told me. I looked at the notes on the paper in her note books. Those notes had all the members of each gang. "It's not save for you to a part of the Outsiders."

"What? What are outsiders?" I questioned.

"Outsiders are students who aren't in any gang." Aayniah answered. "It's not safe. The reason why there is only five gangs left is because POWER wiped them out. Some of them became outsiders and are still on POWER's hit list. The rest became POWER members or Kliq krew members."

"Let me guess I'm on their hit list too?" I asked. Aayniah nodded and I sighed. "Great. Just Fucking great."

"It's not that bad. Okay Aj I like ya. I don't want to see a newbie get hurt because of Eve. Tell ya what, I'll let me a Kliq Krew Member...In training." Aayniah said. I nodded slowly and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by "In Training?" I questioned. Aayniah shrugged.

"Well I can't just make you a member outta the blue." Aayniah Answered. I nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and Aayniah told me to meet up with her at lunch. She went to catch up with John and The others while I went to my first class. I walked down the hallway looking for the gym. I had P.E with Cold.

My body still acked from gym. Mr. Stone cold was not a easy teacher. The fact I had Math AND science after didn't help. And the fact I suck at them both AND I had them with Eve made it much worst.

Now it was lunch and I was looking for Aayniah and the Kliq Krew. I had my lunch tray and walked around.

"Yo! Aj!" Aayniah, who was all the way across the room, yelled. I looked over to where she was. Walked to table where she was sitting. I sat down next to a girl who had blonde and black hair. She was kinda cute.

"Hey Aj. This is the inside of the Kliq Krew. First My boyfriend, Adam. Then Daniel's boyfriend, Glen but we call him Kane. Also there's Dwayne, John's boyfriend and the son of , Our math teacher. Dean and Roman are Seth boy-toys. Ryan is Marcus' boyfriend. And last but not least, Kaitlyn. Other than me, She is the only girl in Kliq Krew." Aayniah stated, happily. I nodded and looked at each person.

Adam seemed nice. He had long blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a KISS T-shirt and jeans. He had to be about 15. Adam had a tooth missing, maybe he was in a bad fight. If he was, I didn't know. Adam also seem very loving and affectionate. He had his arm around Aayniah. He kissed on her forehead and smiled at her. It was kinda cute.

Kane was tall. He had short black hair. Kane had one black eye and the other was a little messed up. His skin was a very light shade of red. He was around 15 or 16. Kane was sitting across from me with Daniel,Who was blushing like mad,sitting on his looked me up and down then nodded. He wore a black and red t-shirt and jeans.

Dwayne looked pretty much like his father. He had short black hair, black eyes, and his skin was a tan color. I had heard alot about Dwayne from his father. I had that Dwayne is tough and doesn't display alot of affection. Looking at the man, I could tell that was only true rom his father's point of was hugging and kissing on John like there was no tomorrow. Dwayne wore a green polo shirt and black pants.

Roman was clearly bigger than both Seth and Dean. He looked to be 15. Roman had black hair and Black eyes. He was the tough guy, clearly. He didn't smile or show any emotion when I sat down. He wore a grey shirt and black pants.

Dean was a bit smaller that Roman. Dean, Unlike Roman, shows emotion. Dean is about 15. Dean also had black hair and black eyes. Dean wore a yellow polo shirt and black pants.

Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was taller than me. She was about 15 or 16. She had black and Blonde hair and black eyes. She was pretty and cute. There was something about her. Kaitlyn wore a grey tank top and a black skirt.

We talked more and I found out that somehow I live next door to Aayniah and John I'm across the street from Dwayne,Seth,Daniel, and Marcus. Dean, Roman, Ryan, Adam, Glen, and Kaitlyn live down the street. How i've never seen them and I've been here for three days, I don't know.

About 30 minutes later, The bell rang. I said my goodbyes and rushed down to my next class. When I got there I found out that I had this class with Seth. We sat next to each other and talked.

"Seth, don't you worry about what people think of you?" I questioned. Seth just shrugged.

"I see it like this: If I'm the only thing people can talk about, they have no lives and I made their day. So if they wanna talk shit about me cause of the way I dress then I don't give a damn." Seth stated. I looked at him, amazed. I never really thought of it that way.

"Wow. You're really brave, Seth." I told Seth. Seth smiled at me and shrugged again.

"It's all a part of being me. That's why I'm helping fight this war." Seth replied.

"Yeah. Oh, I've been meaning to ask, What's this gang war all about anyway?" I questioned. Seth sighed.

"Well..It all started last year. You see, The members of POWER wanted everyone to act like them, walk like them, be what they call "Cool". But people like use weren't down with that. So POWER formed. The would bully other students and lie to get out of getting in trouble. Aayniah, John, Daniel, Marcus Wade, Steve,Bully, and Myself were once a part of POWER but...we got kicked out. Aj, Don't tell anyone I told you that. Aayniah would kill me if she knew because she wants to tell you herself." Seth stated. I was just about to open my mouth when the bell rang. Seth and I both walked out and went to our last classes.

/End of Chapter #1/

An#2: That's all folks! I think this is gonna go well. BTW i'm working on the oneshots, I'll put them up today or tomorrow.


End file.
